Under the Moonlight
by Robin1996ify
Summary: The luck on the Thieves Guild somehow became unstable, but the Skeleton Key still on its pedestal. What just happened with their luck? Is something happened with the Daedric Prince of Luck? And when the Thieves Guild recruits a strange, insane woman goes by the name Moonlight. They somehow found that she looked like Nocturnal herself.. Weird summary, I know..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: I wasn't intending to make any story right now, but this idea still lurking inside my head, try to claw itself out. So, I wrote this..**

**P.S: This story set after the Thieves Guild questline. Probably, after 2-3 months.. And I have 5 Dragonborn characters… (Why do I need to type this?)**

* * *

After the Skeleton Key returned back to its rightful place, the lucks return back to the Guild. And it was the greatest moments for all thieves to making the greatest heists around Skyrim, indicated that they have return back to their glory.

With the new Guildmaster, who also revealed to be the legendary Dragonborn, leading the Guild, they thought that the luck will never run out again.

But, two months later. The lucks became.. unstable..

In other means, when the other heist gone failed, the other successful. When the thieves got caught by the guard, the others escaped from the jail. When their lockpick attempt failed, the others successful. And it keeps happening, until today.

* * *

"_It can't be. The Skeleton Key still here! Then, what cause our lucks to be unstable?" _Karliah thought. She was in Twilight Sepulcher, examined the Key pedestal and found out that the Key still here, and the gate to Evergloam still opened.

Karliah have volunteered herself to check the Key, because Brynjolf was out for another heist and Isaiah, their new Guildmaster was busy training the new recruits. She sighed in relief at thought that the Skeleton Key still remained in the Sepulcher, but another thought strikes her immediately. Does Nocturnal, the Daedric Prince of Luck, was angry with the Guild? Do the Nightingales had angered her in some way?

So many questions, too little answers. Karliah decided to left the Sepulcher and head back to the Guild. She has good news and bad news to be reported immediately to the Guildmaster.

The good news: The Skeleton Key still in its pedestal.

The bad news: How their lucks became unstable is still unknown.

As she walked away from the Sepulcher's gate, she heard a loud noise from the bushes. She immediately pull out her bow.

"Who's there?" She yelled. And as on cue, five hungry wolves stepped out from the bushes, eyes on her. "Wolves. I should know.." She sighed, then pull out her arrow and began to shoot the wolves.

One of her arrow successfully hit a wolf on its neck. Two other wolves approached her and was about to claw her face. Karliah took a split second to shoot another arrow and it hits the other wolf on its stomach.

Three wolves eyed at her, angrily. The wolves decided to surround her. Karliah backed away only to realized that she have been cornered.

"_Is this really my end?" _She thought. Before the wolves were about to attack her, suddenly a dagger strikes one wolf and it killed it immediately. Karliah looked to the owner of the dagger, only to find an average tall Imperial woman, who looked like she was about attack her too, if she wasn't careful.

"OY WOLFY! FIGHT SOMEONE ON YOUR OWN SIZE!" The woman screamed. She lunged to attack the rest of the wolves.

Karliah observed the woman. Something tells her that the woman's armor was gained from looting the dead bodies. And probably her dagger too.

As the woman finished cutting the wolves with her dagger, she looked to Karliah. "Are you okay, Elf?" She asked. Karliah realized that the tone she gave to her indicated that this woman wasn't trying to be racism.

"I'm.. good. Sort off." Karliah replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Moonlight!" She laughed, which Karliah found the laughter to be.. crazily? "But you can call me Moonlight. I really don't remember my name, or much anything, but that's what they call me."

"Okay? " Something about this woman freaked Karliah out. "Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Karliah asked. Something about this woman also confused her.

Moonlight chuckled and pointed her head. "I got some screw loose." Then she did a couple of flips before landing right in front of Karliah, her foot in the air. "Nice to meet you!"

Karliah shook her foot. "Um.. yeah.."

Moonlight flipped backward. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Karliah. I'm from the Thieves Guild."

"Thieves Guild? What is that? A cult or something?"

Karliah laughed. "No. We are some sort off.. a thieves organization.."

Moonlight gasped. "You mean.. you can steal my pockets?" She quickly backed away from Karliah.

"No. Not like that. Don't worry, I did not intend to pickpocket you or anything." Karliah assured her. Moonlight sighed in relieved.

"Do you think I can join this.. Thieves Guild?" Moonlight asked, seems to be interested.

"I don't know.." Karliah replied. She observed Moonlight once more. Moonlight have a long black hair that looked messy, a pair of bright violet eyes, she wore an iron cuirass, but she also wore an Imperial gauntlets and elven boots. She also wore a blood stained fur helmet.

"_Yep, she's definitely looted her clothes from the dead bodies.."_ Karliah thought. "If you have a potential to be thief, you might be." She said, then she realized that there is a large bruise on the side of Moonlight's forehead. _"Maybe she's got hit pretty hard on her head? No wonder she had no idea who she was and where did she live. She have amnesia. "_ Karliah thought again.

"Can I call you Stealth? " Moonlight suddenly asked. "Because I felt like it."

"Em.. Whatever suit you.." Karliah said. _"Perhaps this woman have suffered some mental illness?"_

"I gotta go, Stealth! See ya!" With that Moonlight ran through the forest, leaving Karliah.

"_I wonder what had happen to her?" _Karliah thought, before she walked back to Riften.

* * *

The next day, Brynjolf have just return from another successful heist, which is stole a chest full of coins from the Blue Palace. As he getting near to Riften, someone suddenly bumped him.

"Oh lookie here! A red hair!" Brynjolf looked to the woman who just bumped him.

"Who are you? And what's with the.. fork?" Brynjolf asked, realized that the woman brought a fork with her.

"Trying to stab the wind!" She cleaned her ear with her pinky. "I'm trying to find my potential skill as thief!"

"Okay then.." Brynjolf looked confused. "Are you on Skooma addiction?"

"What is Skooma?" She asked. Brynjolf realized that this woman in front of him is not using Skooma.

"Have you had any alcohol or something?" He asked again.

"Nope.. I had an apple pie and a jug of milks at morning. But that.. " She looked to the sky. "..Was a very long time ago."

Brynjolf was a little creeped out. "Lass? What's your name?"

"My name is Moonlight, but you can call me Moonlight. And I _love _running under the moonlight. I like purple. And black. And sometimes blue, when I feel like it. And I love keys. Especially the one with weird tips. But I don't like sunlight. It's too bright. And I also dislikes crystal." She blanched.

"Well, I'm Brynjolf, the Thieves Guild's second in command. Nice to meet you."

"Are you friends with that really grey colored skinned elf? The one with freakish purple eyes?"

"You mean Karliah? Yeah. Did you see her?"

"Yep, I saved her from a bunch of wolves, yesterday." Moonlight said, proudly.

"You saved her?"

"Naaaww, I took down the wolves though. The gray elf was just stood there."

Brynjolf sighed. This woman must be delusional.

"But, I saw her shoot those arrows pretty good. She's must be a great archer. Isn't that right, Subterfuge?" Moonlight nudged Brynjolf on his shoulder.

"Erm.. what?"

"Subterfuge. I called you that. You don't like that nickname?" She asked.

"Eh.. no. Of course I like it. But, why you called me 'Subterfuge'?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It just slipped in my mind.. And I must be gone now! TA- TA!" With that, she leave a very confused Brynjolf.

"Weird woman.." He then decided to just ignore her, and carried his loot to Riften.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's chapter one! Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Guildmaster, also known as Isaiah have just finished his Sweep job on Whiterun and have just arrived in Riften. When he was about to stepped through the gate, until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello." Said the female voice. "What's with the black outfit?"

Isaiah turned to see an Imperial woman perched on the rooftop of some houses, smiling wickedly at him. The woman seems to be in a perfectly balance to be on the roof. "Excuse me?"

"Your outfit! It's black! Just the way I like it." She giggled. Isaiah have no idea that he should feel flattered or insulted.

He cleared his throat. "It's.. my Guildmaster's armor. It means that I am the leader of the Thieves Guild." He answered, calmly. "What are you doing up there?"

"Chatting with some friend. Right, Tweety?" She patted a white pigeon, perched besides her. Then she laughed. "He's such a card!"

"Right.. " Isaiah said. " What's your name?"

"My name is Moonlight, but you can call me Moonlight. Despite my name, I'm not Masser or Secunda. I'm an Imperial, according to those kind people. And this.." She held up a sweetroll. "This is sweetroll. Not that I don't like snowberry sweetroll.. actually, I don't like snowberry sweetroll. Plain sweetroll is okay, but yes. What was I'm saying?"

Isaiah shook his head, this woman was giving him a headache, and yet, she was extremely.. _interesting_. "Where do you get the money?"

"Money?"

"Yeah, to buy the sweetroll?"

"Oh! I don't know.." She looked sad.

"..You don't know?" He repeated. _"Perhaps this woman stole some gold to buy it?" _He thought.

"Well, duh! If I knew where I got it, why would I spending it on sweetroll?" She bit the sweetroll. "You ask some strange question."

"Are you sure you don't know where did you get the money?" He asked, smiled. "Perhaps you steal some gold, but you didn't admit it."

Moonlight looked confused for a second, before her face become bright again. "Am I a thief?"

Isaiah smiled. This woman must be having a skill to be a thief, but she didn't notice it. The Guild needs another recruits though. And Moonlight will be a great addition for that. "Do you have a place to live?"

Moonlight jumped from the rooftop, which scared Isaiah due to how tall the house is, and she landed to the ground, in a perfect shape. "Of course I do! I live on a tree!" She exclaimed.

Isaiah cocked his eyebrows. "What do you mean you live on a tree?"

"There's a giant pine tree on the west side of Falkreath, I live on top of it with my pets, two black birds and a pigeon. I named my pigeon Blackie 'cause he's not black'. But I don't know how to name my black birds. They seems to be always followed me, even before I found Blackie.." She think for a second. "Maybe I should called them 'Stalker' and 'Follow', cause you know? They kept following me."

"I have a dog named Meeko." Isaiah smiled.

"Oh! Cause he can cook?"

"Uh.. no." He was definitely lost in this woman's logic.

"Welp, I best be leaving. Got to steal me some more gold!" She run away from Isaiah. "Sometimes I'm wearing some weird black robes with hood, but I don't care! Moonlight away!" With that, she disappeared through the town gate.

"Weird." Isaiah muttered. Before he head down to the Ratway.

* * *

"So?" Brynjolf asked.

"I met her. She seems.. strange. I wonder if there's something wrong with her." Isaiah said.

"I know, Lad. Even I started to think that the lass was under the influence of a Daedric Prince of Madness." He said.

"I know it's sounded strange.." Karliah began to speak. "..But there is something about her that was.. _familiar_ to me."

"Yeah. It's seems like.. I already met her before." Isaiah added. "..And not to mention, how random she is."

"Like she's having a head damage or something." Karliah said. "I found a large bruise on the side of her forehead. Maybe it's the cause of her.. _insanity_?"

"I am concerned with her though." Isaiah said. "She told me that she lives on the big pine tree on the west side of Falkreath. She said she has money, but she doesn't know where she gets it from. I presume that she stole it."

Brynjolf scratched his chin. "Maybe we should ask her to stay with us. It is safer that living in the wilderness."

Isaiah and Karliah looked to each other, then to Brynjolf. "But, there is no space left in the Cistern." She said. Brynjolf face palmed.

"Are there enough space in Nightingale Hall?" Isaiah suggested.

"I don't think Lady Nocturnal would allow a stranger to live in the Hall." Karliah said.

"But, this lass doesn't think straight. She wouldn't suspect a thing, unless if she's been faked her sanity in front of us." Brynjolf assured her.

"I guess you right.." Karliah finally agreed. "But Lady Nocturnal wouldn't be agree with us. And she may suspect Moonlight as the follower of Sheogorath."

Isaiah sighed before he speak. " How about she sleeps in the Ragged Flagon instead? We could provide her some bed roll. "

Karliah and Brynjolf nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's chapter 2. Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard to find the tree, as it was the only freakishly tall pine tree in the west side of Falkreath. Yes, it was freaking TALL.. As tall as the valley besides it. Karliah's eyes widened as she's realized that the tree where Moonlight lived is also near Twilight Sepulcher. It is good thing that Moonlight didn't spot the Sepulcher yet.

Karliah looked to the top of the pine tree. On the very top, Moonlight sat on a plank of wood. Her hair covered her face, and she had her back to Karliah.

"Moonlight?" Karliah asked, tenderly.

"Blackie died." She replied.

Karliah confused, but when Moonlight landed from the top of the pine tree, she understand what she said. In Moonlight's hands laid a pigeon, unmoving. "I'm sorry to hear that. You must be really care with this pigeon, isn't it?"

"It feels like I stepped on a cheese." Moonlight sniffed. "Unforgiving." She stood up quickly and clutch the bird. "IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" She then chucked the dead bird hard into a nearby rock. "I rather enjoy catapulting a bunch of colorful bird. " She dusted her hands.

Karliah jaw dropped at what Moonlight just did. "Don't you feel sad with you losing your pet?"

Moonlight shrugged. "Actually, I still have my two black birds follower." And as on cue, two black birds perched into both of Moonlight's shoulders. "I'm still don't understand about why they like to perch on my arms, not on my knees.."

"Wouldn't that be impossible?" Karliah furrowed her eyebrows.

"I dunno. I tried to stick the arrow to my knee before, and it didn't bother me." Moonlight said, shrugged. "Those town guards thought it was a very big deal having an arrow stuck to their knees. I'm not." Moonlight eyed Karliah in curious looks. "What brings you here, Stealth?"

"My friends were concern about you living in the forest. They want you to live with the Thieves Guild." Karliah said.

Moonlight stood silent. She pulled the feather off from one of the black birds, then she threw it to the air for nothing. "I can join the Guild?"

Karliah smiled. "You can join the Guild, if you pass the test. But if you fail, you still can live with us."

Moonlight pondered for a second. "No, no. I can handle myself. I like it here, on the top of my tree. And I don't want to know who I was. I must be terrible person before I lose my mind. And I don't want to remember that."

"I understand. We just want to help you. But, if ever need anything, just let us know. I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of each other. And if you want to know the location of our Cistern, just head to Riften and ask Maul. He will direct you to us. "

Moonlight looked to herself. "Except, I don't have any other clothes, so unless my armor ruined, I don't think the Guild will see much more than this."

Karliah smiled. "Have a nice evening, Moonlight."

Moonlight just stared at her with her piercing violet eyes, which Karliah realized that Moonlight somehow looked familiar, so much like..

..Like Nocturnal. Karliah shook her head mentally. Moonlight may looked a lot like Nocturnal, but the Daedric Prince herself never act insanely. And to imagine Nocturnal act insane is beyond Karliah imagination.. and horror.

Moonlight pursed her lips. "I've puzzled and puzzled until my puzzler was sore. And there's something about you that I've known from before."

"Am I reminded you with one of the people you still remember?" Karliah asked.

"Nope. I think you reminded me with one of my agents or something. But then again, I don't really remember. Your Guildmaster actually do reminded me with someone."

"Isaiah?" Karliah cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Moonlight tapped her forehead. "My head really screwed up. Last night I dreamed about him, and the other night I dreamed all three of you. You, your guildmaster, and your red haired friend. Then, the other night I dreamed about a huge crystal dude that trying to hit me with his crystal sword. And the other night, I dreamed about me running to the some sort of a portal, clutched my hurtful head." She said, motioning her bruise on her forehead. "And another night, I dreamed about me standing in front of the shadow. Shadow or people, I don't quite get it, but in my dream I talked to them."

"I think those aren't dreams. It's more like your memories, Moonlight. I think they're try to come back to your sense." Karliah explained. _"Something not right about her memory.. " _Karliah thought. "Perhaps, you should see a professional mage to heal you. Those bruise looked nasty."

Moonlight shook her head. "Nope! This bruise is purple! And I love purple! And black! And sometimes blue when I felt like it. " She then climbed back to her tree. "Too- da- loo, Stealth! Say hi to Strife, would you?"

"Who's Strife?" Karliah asked, confused.

Moonlight slapped her forehead in annoyance. "It's your Guildmaster! I nicknamed him Strife so I could remember!"

Karliah laughed. "Farewell then, Moonlight."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rainy night. No one is stupid enough to go out from Cistern. Because everyone know what happened to those who go out on the thunderstorm night.

They get kidnapped by Sheogorath. Nah, just kidding! They just got struck by a lightning, that's all.. And kidnapped by Sheogorath..

The outside was chaotic, but inside the Guild was serenity. Except with trainers trained the novice guildmember. But from all of that, it was serenity. Almost.

"DELVIN! YOU PERV!" Vex yelled, while threw a tankard to the said guy.

Almost…

Brynjolf and Isaiah observed the scene in front of them with amused looks.

"Nothing change around here, Bryn.." Isaiah said.

"Lad, we already restored the Guild's luck back to the top and you still saying that 'nothing change?'" Isaiah chuckled at that comment.

"Not exactly. Karliah told me that the Skeleton Key isn't gone from the pedestal. Our luck is unstable, Bryn. I've been thinking that maybe we're angered the Lady somehow.." Isaiah pondered.

Brynjolf shook his head. "If we angered her, she might possibly already scold us through our head."

"I guess you're right.."

Suddenly, the door to the Ragged Flagon busted open, revealing a waterlogged woman. Her black long hair molded to her head and plastered to her face. Her crescent smile still shone on her pale face. Isaiah and Brynjolf quickly recognized the woman immediately.

"Moonlight?" Brynjolf's eyes widened. The other Guild member, who were on the Flagon, looked curious at the wet woman. Delvin was about to step forward, but immediately stopped by Vex.

"Howdy ho! You know, it's quite a swim out here." Moonlight said.

"Moonlight! What are you doing here?" Isaiah asked. "..And what do you mean 'you're swimming'?"

Moonlight tapped Isaiah's forehead, lightly. " I'm swam through the Lake Honrich, duh!"

"I like this lass already.." Delvin whispered, but immediately slapped by Vex.

"I was going to walk through the BORING road, but swimming is way more fun!" Moonlight exclaimed. "… and then, I forgot that the sky was crying!"

"No joke on that.." Brynjolf replied. "But, you didn't tell us about why you're here."

Moonlight put her fists on her hips. "Well, I leave for a few hours to do stuff, and come home to find my tree was gone!"

"Your tree gone?" Brynjolf raised his eyebrows.

"Either you understand or the readers here understand what I just said, I'm not gonna replay that." Moonlight scoffed. "Anyways, Stealth said I could go to you guys if I needed anything. I think the constitutes as needing something."

"Who's Stealth?" Rune asked, but everyone ignored him.

"But, you didn't need to swim out here, we could have met you somewhere!" Isaiah said, concerned. Brynjolf looked to him, confused. Isaiah never that concern to anyone before..

"And how would I contact you? Burn down the town? Summon a Daedra? Pickpocket random elves?"

Sapphire spoke up. "You're soaked."

"Excellent observation, Stanley the Talking Grapefruit! " Moonlight promptly sneezed. "Oh great googly- moogly ! My brain just blew up!"

Isaiah looked to Tonilia. "Lia? Is there any pair of dry Guild armor for Moonlight to use?"

"I'll fetch up right away, Boss." She replied.

"Rune, tell Herluin that we need his Alchemy skill." Isaiah ordered.

"I'll be right back, Boss!" Rune exclaimed.

Isaiah then looked to Moonlight, concerned. " You looked paler than usual. You need to rest." He then looked to Brynjolf. "Bryn? Could you fetch some bedroll for her?" Brynjolf nodded. Isaiah then realized that Moonlight already leaned to his shoulder.

"I am already sick.." She said, laughed.

Isaiah blushed a little. " Sapphire? Vex? Could you two keep Delvin away from her?"

"With pleasure!" Vex said, grinning evilly to Delvin.

"What did I do?" Delvin said, to the ceiling of the Flagon.

* * *

They led her to the Cistern. "Huh, fancy- shmancy." She acknowledged. "Oh! A tiny waterfall!" Isaiah smiled at Moonlight's childishness.

Tonilia came to the Cistern, with a set of Guild's armor. "I've found a completely dry armor, this is Sapphire's size. " She eyed to Moonlight. "Yep, she looks about her size." Isaiah nodded after he examined the armor.

When, Isaiah looked to Moonlight again, he realized that she was looking to the Statue of Nocturnal. She's looked confuse and angry at the same time.

"Who is she?" Moonlight asked, pointed to the statue.

"She is Nocturnal, Daedric Prince of Night, Luck, and Darkness. Patron of Thieves." Isaiah replied.

Moonlight looked to the statue again, and back to him. "I don't like her. She's looked evil."

"Not all Daedric Princes are evil. Some of them are 'good'." Isaiah then looked to the statue. "Nocturnal is.. well.. I have no idea if she 'good' or 'evil'. She is the most mysterious Daedra after all.."

Something clicked inside Moonlight's minds. But, what is that? Is that because how Nocturnal remind her with herself? Moonlight still confused at that thought.

* * *

After wearing the armor from Tonilia, Moonlight looked to herself, smiling. "Am I a thief now?"

"Maybe." Isaiah replied. "But, I realized the bruise on your forehead. Herluin could heal you."

Moonlight immediately covered her forehead. "Can I keep it? I like the purple-ness on head.." She said, sadly.

He sighed. "Herluin may have some potion that can make you purple.."

"Really?"

"I don't think so." She looked down again.

"Fine, just clear this bruise away from me." She said.

* * *

Brynjolf already put out some bedroll in the Flagon. "Here, you can sleep in the Flagon for now. If you need anything, just ask me or Isaiah."

Moonlight walked over to the bedroll, and ran her hand over it, marveling in its softness. She dropped herself to the bedroll and draped it over, smoothing out the wrinkles. "It's like a cloud." She whispered to herself.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Don't worry about the morning, just sleep as long as you need to. Vekel will help you if you need anything." With that, Brynjolf and Isaiah left their new guildmember alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: For any Assassin's Creed fans out there, if you can spot the reference from that series, you may receive.. a CYBER SWEETROLL!**

**Why sweetroll? Not cookies? Because this is SKYRIM FANFIC! Duh!**

* * *

Nocturnal. Moonlight tossed and turned as that name reverberated in her head over and over.

Nocturnal. Who was she, anyway? She saw her statue, she knew her roles as a Daedra, and saw how the thieves worships her. But still, who was this.. person? Creature? Goddess? Moonlight can't put it. And why her name make Moonlight so angry.

Nocturnal. A stranger. Nocturnal. A phobia. Nocturnal. An enemy.

Moonlight saw no point in sleeping anymore that night. Sure, the bedroll was comfortable, and sure, the Ragged Flagon was warm and dry. To date, it was the most comfortable night she ever had –in her knowledge, if she does have _one_. But the more she slept, the more she dreamt. And the more she dreamt, the more memories came back.

As Moonlight rose and folded the blanket lent to her, she wondered why only dark memories came to her. Shadows, darkness, dying, hollowness, blood on the shadows, purple mists, a large shards of crystal.. why she have that kind of memories? But, there is only one memory that Moonlight thought as the bright one..

..A man, wore a very dark stealth armor, a symbol of a black bird on his chest plate, bow down in front of.. her? It was kind of absurd, but she could remember it clearly that the man already took of his mask and set down his hood.

The man is Isaiah. And Moonlight couldn't recognize about why she had that memory about him. She knew that he is the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and she remembered how kind and warm he is toward her.

So, why he has an important part of her memories? Moonlight is confused at this. Mostly, why he bow down before her? What kind of important roles she have before she lost her memories?

She folded the blanket neatly and piled it on the table next to the bedroll. It was the middle of the night, Vekel and Dirge already asleep, all the merchants are also asleep. It was oddly enough for her that she found herself _comfortable_ under the dark shadows. Is it her or the shadows itself are trying to contact to her?

She decided to visit the Cistern again. Perhaps, it will clear her head off from those ridiculous memories. She wondered about how nice the Cistern would be if there is no light at all and she slapped her own forehead on that stupid thought..

She looked to the Statue of Nocturnal again. How on Oblivion she could get angry on that statue? It was just a statue. Nothing more. She shrugged off and began to venture to another room. And yet again, somehow she found out that the shadows in the Cistern were.. following her?

She found the Guild's armor pieces on the table in the training room. She realized that this armor has a hood, while hers doesn't have. Moonlight assumed that Tonilia may have forgot about the hood. Moonlight decided to take the hood and putting it on her head. It makes her feels awesome with the hood on. She decided to keep it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Twilight Sepulcher, two Nightingales appeared from the Ebonmere, portal to Evergloam. This Nightingales wore a darker version of Nightingale armors.

"Malik." The Nightingale, who was shorter than his companions, spoke. "Are you sure that Lady Nocturnal ran to Nirn?"

The older Nightingales, who was called Malik by his companion, looked to him. "I'm sure of it. We need to escort the Night Mistress back to Evergloam, otherwise.." He stopped for a second. ".. Jyggalag would find her and kill her. Ending all the lucks in this world."

The other Nightingale looked hesitant at this point. "Malik? Do you think.. Lady Nocturnal will _remember_ us? I mean.. I saw Jyggalag hit her brutally on her head. I was afraid that she will.." Malik hit him on the head immediately.

"She is the Daedric Prince, _you fool!_ Of course she remember us!" Malik exclaimed. "She _must _remember us.." He stood silence for a second. "Kadar. If we can't find the Lady, _if _we fail.. what would happen to the Evergloam? What would happen to Tamriel?"

The other Nightingale, who was called Kadar, just stood there, silent. ".. I still remember that you lost _one _ arm on the battle.. How come you can have _two _arms?"

Malik hit his companion again..


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: Another installment! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was supposed to be another ordinary night in the Nightingale Hall for Karliah, but hearing a loud noise from outside the gate, make her unsheathed her bow. She walked cautiously to the gate.

But what she found is not another ambush from bandits, or vigilantes, or beasts. She instead found two Nightingales, but instead wearing the usual Nightingale armors, their Nightingale armors are slightly darker than Karliah's

"Greeting fellows Nightingale." One of the Nightingales greeted Karliah, only to be stopped by his companion.

"Shut up, Kadar! What if she's an impostor?" The other Nightingale barked.

"But, she wore a Nightingale armor! " Kadar said.

"Excuse me?" Karliah stopped them. "Who are you?"

It was Kadar who answered her question. "We are Nightingales, like you. Only from an _older _era I believe. My name is Kadar, the guy besides me is Malik, my Guildmaster."

"_Your Guildmaster?_" Karliah questioned, disbelief. "In which Thieves Guild?"

"Hammerfell." Malik answered. They put off their hoods, revealing the fact that both of them are Redguards. "Forgive us for interrupting you, but we came all the way from Evergloam, for an important mission. Which requires all helps from your Guild.."

Karliah shocked. "I'm Karliah.. and did you say 'all the way from Evergloam'? You mean…"

"Yes.. We already _dead_.." Malik muttered. "But, the Ebonmere still remained open, which make us easily to reach Nirn.. "

"You said.. an important mission? From Lady Nocturnal?" Karliah asked. "Is that the reason why you two return back to Tamriel?"

"No and yes.." Kadar answered. "Lady Nocturnal _is _the reason for us to be here. But, she isn't the one who tasked us.."

"What do you mean?" Karliah asked again.

"Lady Nocturnal gone missing.. We need to find her.."

* * *

It was another morning day in the Guild, Vekel was sweeping floor in the Flagon, Vex trained a bunch of novices, Dirge standing on his usual spot, Delvin stared at Vex, and Tonilia was chattering with Sapphire. Isaiah stepped in to the Flagon and found that Moonlight is already awake and she was.. making a tower of tankards..

"Morning Moonlight." Isaiah greeted her.

"Good morning, Strife!"

He smiled at her attempt for nicknamed him. "What's with the tankards?"

"Oh! I was bored, so I asked your bartender friend to lend me some of his best tankards!"

Isaiah couldn't help but smiled again. He was never smiled that much around a person, wasn't he?

"You know what?" She then threw down the 'tower'. "Maybe I should make a tower out of sweetrolls. That would be sweet!"

"So much for the clean tankards.." Vekel muttered.

"Moonlight?" Isaiah tapped her shoulder. "I was about to go on another Guild job, would you come with me?" Delvin spit out his ale after hearing Isaiah's question. Tonilia and Sapphire stopped chattering, Vex just ignored all of this..

"Boss.. are you asking Moonlight.. on a date?" Delvin chuckled.

"No!" Isaiah retorted. "I was just asking her as my partner for this Guild job. As a friend."

Moonlight just looked confused. "I don't get it, what's the problem for Strife and I with a day? I love days! Especially the one on 3th Hearthfire!"

Vex decided to just threw Delvin with a tankard. "Del, stop interrupting those love birds! And boss, stop acting like a cat, be a true Nord, and just make out with Moonlight already! "

Tonilia and Sapphire decided to just leave the Flagon. Moonlight still confused, but not for long as she decided to just keep busy with her two pet ravens.


End file.
